


The Bara Stories

by ProjectChained



Series: The Bara Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly, Belly Expansion, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Slash, bara, belly inflation, gay literature, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: This is a writing serie where I enjoy to turn Bechikobe's arts from deviantart into stories, here is the one used for this story!Story 1 :https://www.deviantart.com/bechikobe/art/Crazy-about-butt-and-belly-766357179Enjoy reading! More to come in the future





	The Bara Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



> Co Creators : Bechikobe (Deviantart) & WildBuff (Deviantart)

**The Bara Stories**

**Story 1**

**Gumra’s Love For Giant Asses And Guts**

  


Gumra : So you’re the strongest guy around? *He stands, in front of Ethan, Gumra is almost four or five hundred kilos big, a giant mountain of muscles that are strangely soft… He always wear a dark and red burgundy bonnet with a little bunny on it… And a hand made vest of dark and red burgundy colors which cover his upper body only… As for lower part he can only wear an underwear, it would be too complicated to make a jeans or any single possible outfit for this giant guy!* Prove it to me!

Ethan : Yeah! I’m the strongest inflator you will ever meet! *Ethan is naked, and as tall as Gumra, having the same muscles but very strangely elastic! Almost like jelly or marshmallows…* Look at this fire hydrant! It is linked to a hundred thousand cube meters of water… Want to pump me full of it? Bigger I am… Squishier is my gut… And if you do it well enough, maybe my ass can grow too!

Gumra : Huh? You can have your ass expanding from water inflation?

Ethan : Yeah! My body has strange constitution… It can act just like a sponge! And grow every part I want, but I require tons of water for it… So… Gumra, will you give me it?

Gumra : Of course I will! Because I want to see you giant, and with a big butt! *Wants to see it as to trust it, but if it is true… He feel he won’t resist to hug and squish this giant ass!!*

Ethan : Then time to blow! Hey, down there!

Aiden : Yep? Can I help?? *He is pretty ecstatic seeing those two giant in front of each other!*

Ethan : You’ve heard what Gumra is wishing, right? So take a big tube, and open fire hydrant to fill me up giant! I promise you won’t be deceived!!

Aiden : Oh fuck yes!!! *And he joyfully goes to a shop nearby, buying a fitting tube for the fire hydrant… A good wrench to open the part to inflate the tube and fit it to the stuff… He runs near to the left hand of Ethan!* All is ready! I just need to push the wrench a bit, and guess whom will be a giant balloon!!

Ethan : *Pets the head of Aiden taking the tube…* Good boy… I know you want to insert it… He kneels… And so, leaves to Aiden the heavy task of inserting deeply enough the tube!*

Aiden : Really??? I can?! Ohhh thank you!!! *He takes the tube… And walks toward the gigantic butt! It is three time the size of his body! Oh my, will I find the butt hole before getting squished between those two jello bubbles? *Loves the potential idea of being butt crushed… Knowing how freaking good it feels to rub those two huge balloons! And thinking then about what Ethan told, that it could potentially grow bigger just by adding water… He just feel blissful to be the one inserting the tube in! And he reach finally the big hole… Pushing it deep inside… As far as he can but leaving enough wire to let Ethan get up!*

Ethan : Is it done? *He smiles enjoying Aiden’s thoughts, knowing how erotic big asses are for him!*

Aiden : It’s ready! Can I pour the water?

Gumra : Of course you can! *Smiles and flexes his arm!*

Aiden : Yeah!!! *Push the wrench with all his strength, but fails to open the water flow…*

Gumra : *Gets behind and helps… Giving a hand to it…* It is easier when a big guy helps the smaller one!

Aiden : Yeah, it is!!! Thank you! *Blushes all reddish faced so sexy he finds Gumra as well!*

*And water flow in the tube… But the strong ass of Ethan is locking water flow in tube!!*

Aiden : It’s gonna pop!! Stop the flow!! *Scared!*

Gumra : Calm down, little one! It won’t pop! It requires your muscle to make it’s way to Ethan’s ass! Will you help him to grow? *Winks sexily!*

Aiden : *Nods and walks fast to the rounding up tube! It is blowing bigger and creaking!* *And he pushes, with all the strength he has!*

Ethan : Still no water? *Unable to look behind… And feels some warm water entering him at the same time his butt is clapping from water forcing progressively and in waves it’s way to his ass…* Good job, little one!!!

Aiden : He just look at this wiggling butt and wish he could hug it!*

Ethan : *His giant gut grows like on a regular enema… The pace must be around the ten thousand cube liters per minutes, any smallish human would burst… But he feels a soft growl inside!*

Aiden : *Hears this enormous and loud noise!* Freaking sexy!!! *And look at Ethan’s hanging gut, the giant abs disappeared for a soft balloon…!*

Gumra : *Forces Ethan on his gut!* Now time to play with those!! *Plays with the giant ass, which is swelling under Gumra’s hands!* You weren’t lying!! It is true!!! Your ass’s swelling up!!

Aiden : Holy shit! This gut is lifting you!!! It’s incredible!! *He hugs the gurgling and loudly sloshing sea of water!*

Ethan : Hehe, and imagine we are only halfway done! *Rubs his enormous gut, water barely reached his stomach, that only about twenty thousand cube liters of water must be left…*

Aiden : *Enjoys fully this time rubbing and patting, even punching gut, which just wobbles very slightly under his hands and hits!*

Ethan : Hehe!! It tickles!! Hahaha!!

Gumra : Giant ass, swell bigger!! *Just in trance, and Ethan pleases Gumra by doubling the size of his gigantic butt!* Ohh, I’m drown in it!!! It’s just a perfect balloon!!!

Ethan : *BUUUURRRRRRRRRPS the massive excess of air as to let water fully inflate his stomach…*

*Fire Hydrant is empty…*

Gumra : I loved it! Thanks!!! *Blushing and a bit jealous of his power, and prefer to love than hate it, because everyone is different, and Gumra in himself, knows he surely have something Ethan will love too which he won’t have, we all have advantage and disadvantage…*

Aiden : I love you!!! *Let his body rest against this gargantuan gut…*

Ethan : Don’t fight, there will be love for everyone! *Smiles sneaky knowing he has great friends here… And that he can enjoy time with them!*


End file.
